


Let the Dust Come for Us All

by glxykpop



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25005493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glxykpop/pseuds/glxykpop
Summary: Chanyeol left three days before the world turned itself inside out. Kyungsoo has never stopped waiting for him to come back.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 12
Kudos: 42
Collections: Challenge #4 — Into the Future





	Let the Dust Come for Us All

**Author's Note:**

> Trying something a little different for me here.  
> But I'm happy with how it turned out. 
> 
> I listened to Surrender by Natalie Taylor whilst writing this so maybe it's something you'd like to listen to whilst you read :3 
> 
> As always, I hope you enjoy this!

Three days before the world turned itself inside out, Kyungsoo had watched Chanyeol stand from where he’d been sitting beside Kyungsoo’s sick bed and nod his approval to Junmyeon. Whilst Kyungsoo had been muddled by the painkillers thrumming through his system and the energy Yixing had been gently transferring to him, Chanyeol had agreed to leave him to heal and to go fight whatever they’d been asked to fight this time without him. Unable to stop him, Kyungsoo had no choice but to watch the most important thing in his life walk away from him. 

Two days before the world turned itself inside out, Kyungsoo had woken and he’d known Chanyeol was gone. Head spinning, he’d forced himself up and forced himself to ask. When he croaked the question to Yixing, also left behind, a small nod had been the only reply. He’d barely moved, barely spoken before he’d fallen back into the darkness again. 

One day before the world turned itself inside out, Kyungsoo had stood by the window and watched the people outside simply living. Somewhere amongst them, Chanyeol was fighting an evil they didn’t even know about. He was giving himself up to protect them from what they didn’t believe existed. 

The day the world turned itself inside out, Kyungsoo had screamed. He’d sobbed. He’d cried himself hoarse. He’d watched the dust ravage everything. Yixing had held him back as he tried despairingly to throw himself at the door, to find a way to Chanyeol. When he’d finally crumpled to the floor, exhausted and in danger of ripping open all his old wounds, part of him had already resigned himself to never seeing Chanyeol again. 

With each day that had passed after the world turned itself inside out, Kyungsoo felt the resigned part of him grow. Despite this, he’d never stopped calling for Chanyeol through the link they shared. He’d never quite lost all hope. 

_ Whenever you’re ready, I am waiting  _

Kyungsoo hates the dust. It hides everything outside from him, whilst constantly trying to invade their safe place. Any of them could be mere feet from the door, but the dust makes it impossible to tell what’s happening further than a few inches from the window. It serves nothing but to remind him that Chanyeol is out there somewhere, fighting this without him. 

Three years after the world had turned itself inside out, Kyungsoo wakes to Yixing shaking him furiously. The wild look in Yixing’s eyes has Kyungsoo alert faster than he has since Chanyeol had left. All Yixing does is point to their window and Kyungsoo flies to it. 

Amongst the normal dust, swirls of energy and colour flare and dim and slice and arc through it. Different energies working to dispel any dust they can. Kyungsoo’s eyes grow wider with each colour he watches until his eyes catch only on the bold red arcs. He knows that pattern and that colour. Three years are gone as he watches what he knows to be Chanyeol’s sword leave perfect slices through the dust. Junmyeon’s blue blurs alongside it, and Kyungsoo slowly manages to pick out the seven colours of their unit. 

When the bang against the door comes, Kyungsoo startles and, with Yixing, they haul the door open for the first time in three years. The fighters fall through, Sehun coming last as he uses all he has to force the dust back until the door closes. Silence falls as everyone takes in where they are and what has happened, before it’s broken by cries from a few angles. Kyungsoo hadn’t even realised the tears had spilt over until he’s crushed into Chanyeol’s chest. Quiet tears race down almost everyone’s faces tracking through the remnants of dust that linger against their skin as, steadily, the group falls into some mess of a hug together. 

Some time later, they manage to finally untangle themselves. Well, almost. The hands of Chanyeol and Kyungsoo, and Baekhyun and Yixing remain tightly intertwined. Junmyeon slowly but steadily explains that the dust is a suppression used by something powerful within the earth and they’ve been fighting this whole time before realising they need Kyungsoo to break it. But it can wait a while longer, rest comes first. 

Three years and two weeks after the world has turned itself inside out, Kyungsoo stands from his bed, hand in hand with Chanyeol. They nod their approval to whatever Junmyeon had asked of them and together, they walk away from the bed. 

**Author's Note:**

> So there it is. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
